To the Sky
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: "Cause after all those wings will take you up so high. So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind and take to the sky." Very slight GinMado. Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own MFB, and -checks under the bed- Nope, don't own Owl City either.


_"Cause after all those wings will take you up so high. So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind and take to the sky." – Owl City_

* * *

They had done it.

Nemesis was gone, for good, and the world was safe again, hopefully this time permanently. And to top it all off, they had made some awesome new friends!

After they had recuperated for a while, the Legendary Bladers (and their friends who weren't) who didn't live in Metal Bey City and/or Japan would leave to go home. Dynamis would take Tithi back with him to the Mist Mountain temple, something the young blader was very excited about. They all heard him ecstatically relaying everything to Yu later.

Aguma would return to China, and try to make peace between Beylin Fist and Beylin Temple. If that happened, he would join Wang Hu Zhong and the rest of the temple.

Chris decided to resign from his job as a blader for hire and join the Dungeon Gym in New York (with some urging from Masamune, Toby, and Zeo of course), along with King, who bragged that he would soon dominate the entire gym. This, to no one's surprise, led to King and Masamune being sent to different corners of different rooms by Madoka.

Yuki would return to his observatory and his grandfather, but would attempt to get out more than he used to. His grandfather was very proud of him, and told him that his parents would have been proud as well. Yuki never had told them what had happened to his parents, but that was his personal business.

As for the bladers that lived in Metal Bey City? Well, they were just glad to be home already. Even Kyoya, although he didn't show it.

Upon returning to Metal Bey City, Madoka had practically went through the ceiling when she saw the state of everyone's beys. She had been spending at least twenty-four hours on every single one of them, to make sure she had thoroughly cleaned them down to the very end of the performance tips.

One would be right to think, though, that Gingka was the happiest to be home. He had lost a rival and fellow beyblader, struggled to defeat Rago and Nemesis with the other Legendary Bladers, had struggled to defeat Nemesis on his own (even though he had the spirits of all the beyblades in the world backing him up), and had received injuries not just physically, but mentally as well.

For a while, nightmares had plagued him almost every night, that all ended with him waking up in a cold sweat. Thankfully, though, as the week progressed, they began to lessen until they stopped entirely. Nowadays, he was happy that he had come out of it alive, and that he had gained even more friendships than he'd ever thought possible.

As he said goodbye to all his new friends at the airport, Gingka felt his happiness return, though he didn't feel it as much as the nostalgia he was feeling at the moment.

They had defeated Nemesis. They had succeeded in ridding the world of evil.

They could do anything. They could touch the sky if they wanted to. All they had to do was spread their wings and fly.

Who knew, maybe Gingka could even successfully ask Madoka on a date.

* * *

 **I typed up this story on a whim after hearing "To the Sky" by Owl City, from the movie _Legend of the Guardians: Owls of Ga'Hoole_. I thought it was very inspirational, so I decided to try and make a fanfiction out of it. I hope everyone likes it and that it's not too cheesy.**

 **I'm also writing this because, sadly, the summer is ending up here where I live. I intended to post this on the first of September, but my iPad was acting up. But regardless, the countdown until school starts has officially begun. This school year is very important for me, because its my first year of high school, and I'm kind of nervous. I also think "To the Sky" is appropriate for one of my cousins, because she left for college a couple days ago.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone likes this. Enjoy the school year!**


End file.
